My High School Years
by Solace in Sleep
Summary: Deidara and his brothers are new in town when they meet the Kiroboshi Sisters; a fabulous group of girls that quickly become their friends. But during their years as highschool students will they become more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello! This is my new fanfiction, My High School Years! Enjoy!!

* * *

Hi my name is Deidara no-Akatsuki.

That's right, you guessed it, I was adopted by Pein and his (or so she claims) wife Konan.

You see apparently, my parents "died" in a train wreck and I was immediately put in an orphanage where I met Hidan, Sasori, Kakazu, Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu.

They were all like brothers to me.

Then they really did become my brothers when we were all adopted by Konan and Pein.

Out of them all, I'm the youngest, and they never let me forget it.

Anyway, we had just recently moved to Konoha and it was our first day of high school…

* * *

I was 6:30 AM when someone decided to bang on my door.

"Deidara nii-san! Get the fuck outta that damned bed and get your ass ready for school!" Hidan could be heard through my door.

"I'm up Hidan nii-san, yeah!" I yelled back at him.

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a red T-shirt with the number 17 on it, some blue jeans, a blue wrist band with a yellow stripe going around the middle and finally a black finger-less glove that went to the middle of my forearm.

After getting ready I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. After that I put my hair in a loose pony-tail and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I sat down in a seat and waited for everyone else to get the cereal.

That's what sucked about being the youngest also.

Waiting for your brothers to get their food first.

I crossed my arms over the table, and rested my head on them then…

"Deidara-san! Are you fucking awake yet?!" Was yelled into my ear by Hidan.

I rubbed my eyes and glared up at him.

He smirked down at me as Pein sat down at the head of the table.

Here's how we were sitting.

I was at the end of the right side of the table and was in the middle of Konan and Hidan, who was sitting next to Sasori, followed by Itachi, then Pein, and on the left side of Konan was Kisame, followed by Kakazu, and ending with Zetsu.

After breakfast we headed out to the bus stop to find three girls. One had black hair, the others had blonde.

Sasori came over to me and said, "The black haired one looks cute eh? I think I'll introduce myself." He walks over to the black haired girl and introduces himself.

* * *

Iame's P.O.V. (Iame is an OC, GET OVER IT!!)…

I watched with Moiyu as a red-headed boy walks up to Seori.

"Hey, my name's Sasori." He says.

"I'm Seori. This is Iame and Moiyu." She waves to us as she says our names.

"This is Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kakazu, Kisame, and Deidara." He waved to each of the boys.

I noticed the blonde, Deidara, was looking at me.

I blushed and looked down for a while.

"Iame-chan are you ok?" Moiyu asked.

"Uh…yeah, Moiyu-chan." I reassured her.

When the bus arrived I quickly got on before everyone else and took my seat in the back.

I always sat by myself…until I felt someone sit next to me.

I looked up at saw Deidara sitting there.

Then he looks down and stares at me.

I open my mouth and say…

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V. …

I followed Iame onto the bus and sat down next to her.

After a while, I look down at her to see her staring up at me.

I watched as she opens her mouth and says, "I've never seen you here before, are you new?" I nod.

Then she asks me, "How do you think art should be?"

"How do I think art should be, yeah?"

She nods.

"Hmm…I think art should be fleeting of course, yeah." I confirmed.

"Really?! Me too!" She said excitingly.

And that, my friends, is how Iame and I started to become friends, on the bus, going to the high school.

* * *

Whooo! Chapter one finished! R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy the wait...though it wasn't much of a wait...

* * *

As I walked into the school with my brothers (because Iame and her friends went of somewhere else) everyone in the hall we were in turned to look at us.

A boy with raven chicken-ass hair came up to me and said. "Hey sweet thang! You wanna go out some time?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, then I smirked and asked, "Are you gay?"

"No…why?" He asked slowly,

"Because I'm a GUY!" I yelled at him.

The boy's eyes grew wide with shock while others around him snickered.

Soon after, the kid turned and left without another word.

"Hey chicken-ass! Get the hell back here! I've got something to fuckin' tell ya!" Hidan called to the boy who turned around and came back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"Well Sasu-GAY, don't even try to ask my BROTHER out again. Got that Darrel-the-ass?"

Sasuke nodded and ran away.

"Ok…well…we should get to class." Kakazu said, pushing us off to homeroom.

* * *

--Homeroom--

In homeroom we all took seats in the back when the teacher came in.

"My name is Mr. Genma." He said. "And I'm telling you this because we have some new students today! Please stand up and introduce yourselves!"

We stood up and Hidan started. "I'm Hidan no-Akatsuki, you damn teacher." He sat down.

"I'm Sasori no-Akatsuki."

"I'm Zetsu no-Akatsuki."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."  
"Well Itachi, what does your name mean?" Genma asked.

Itachi looked dwon and growled. "Weasel Cooking Fan."

"I'm Kakazu no-Akatsuki."

"I'm Kisame no-Akatsuki."

"And I'M Deidara no-Akatsuki."  
The rest of us sat down, after that, we did some other classes and went to lunch.

* * *

Iame's P.O.V.

I was sitting with my friends when I saw Deidara and his brothers come in.

"Deidara-kun!" I waved to him. "_SHIT! Why the HELL did I just call him THAT?!_" I screamed in my head.

"Hey Iame-chan, yeah!" He calls back.

They all come over to us and sit at our table, when Sasuke and his group comes over and one kid pointed at Deidara and said. "Hey look everyone! It's the transvestite!"

The kid had ducked just in time because Hidan's fork went whizzing over the kid's head.

"What the fuck did you just call my little brother?" Hidan growled.

Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakazu, stood up and dragged the kids out through the back door.

"They're really protective when it comes to me." Deidara explained.

The next thing I knew, in came the principal giving all of the Akatsuki brothers three days of suspension for beating up Sasuke and his gang.

"Dummy! Yeah!" Deidara said.

* * *

Whoo! Chapter two! The rhyming won't end! Booo on the rhyming!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Whoo! Chapter three! Onward to the awesomeness!!

* * *

Upon coming home we were met with our dad's angry glare.

"Is something wrong tou-san?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, there is actually."  
We flinched at his angry tone.

"I just got a call from your principal saying she gave you all three days worth of suspension! What did you do to get it, might I ask?"

Zetsu's light side spoke up. "Some group of kids called Deidara nii-san a…" He trailed off.

"A what?" Pein snapped.

"Transvestite." I answered in a whisper.

He glared over at me and sighed. "Go to your rooms everyone." He commanded.

As we all turned to go, he stopped me and said, "But you may stay."

My brothers went, 'ooh' and tou-san glared at them.

Then they sprinted up the steps to their rooms.

"Come Deidara. Lets talk about your brothers, shall we?" H walked into the kitchen.

I followed and sat at a seat next to him.

"What do you want to know about them, yeah?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why…what tou-san?"

"Why must they be so protective of you? All they ever do is get in fights because someone mad fun of you!" He asked again.

I shrugged and said, "It's an old brother thing, I guess, yeah. I don't know why myself. Or maybe it was when, at the orphanage, I was…" I trailed off remembering the memory.

"You were what?" He pressed on.

I shook my head. 'Nothing…"  
"Why won't you tell me?"

"Ask the others yeah. I just don't wanna tell you, yeah."

"Alright then, I'll ask them later."  
I sighed in a relief not having to tell him.

"Ok guys, you can come out now." Pein sighed.

"Shit he found us! Hurry, retreat back to the fucking base!" Hidan commanded and shortly after, the sound of my brothers sprinting up the stairs was heard.

"I'll talk to them later, but for now we shall mess with their heads."  
I smiled and asked, "How so, yeah?"

"No idea."  
I slammed my head down on the table and anime sweat-dropped.

"Can I just go to the park, yeah?"

"Sure, oh but first, can you send Hidan down here?"

"Hai, yeah." I stood up and walked up to Hidan's room.

I pounded on his door and shouted, "Hidan nii-san! Dad wants to see you, yeah!"

I then went outside and walked to the park to see Sasuke's gang.

Apparently they were bullying someone because a person was crying and telling them to stop.

I ran over and yanked the kids out of my way and pulled Sasuke away from kicking the poor girl.

I picked her up and asked, "What's your name, yeah?"

She looked up at me and replies, "Aburame Koiyru."

I stare down at her before asking, "Are you related to Aburame Iame?" She nods her head.

"Koiyru-chan! Koiyru-chan!" I hear Iame's voice echo across the park.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, over here!" Koiyru shouts as she waves her arms around frantically.

Iame sees her little sister and comes over to me.

Sasuke and his gang was still here and Wolf whistled as she approached because she was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top with a panda on the front, and really short blue jean shorts and black converse.

Iame glared at the group and tells Sasuke, "Fuck you!" And Sasuke's smooth come-back was, "You would like to now, wouldn't you?"

Iame turned from pissed off to seething with anger.

* * *

Iame's P.O.V.

By that time I was seething mad. So you know what _**I**_ did? I'll tell you what I did, I slapped that bastard right across the face.

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V.

I watched as Iame backhanded that little shit.

And as quick as she did that, Sasuke's arm snaked around her and he grabbed the back of her neck, leaned in real close and murmured words that only Jake would understand (inside joke people, don't even TRY to get this).

All I could make out was, "Listen kid…because…you're mine."

I just stood there, helpless. I couldn't even do anything. It was like my feet were stuck in cement that dried, while I was standing there.

I really wanted to do something, but I'm just one person, holding a kid.

I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see Seori and Moiyu.

"Put Koiyru down." Seori commanded, calmly, yet slowly.

As soon as I put her down, she bolts towards Sasuke and kicks him inbetween the legs. "BASTARD!" She calls him. "Leave my sister ALONE! Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Sasuke choked out from his place on the ground.

She turns to Iame. "What'll I do?"

"You'll hunt him down and shoot him in the damn head five times!" She states.

Koiyru nods her head. "Yeah!"

"She can't do tha-!" Someone from the group starts, but stops when he sees Seori. "Well hello there." Was directed to her as she stared at him.

"Why you-!"

* * *

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Son of a bitch!" I hiss out at the news my father just gave me.

"Well Hidan, you do have three days of suspension, so you and Zetsu and Itachi can work for me during that time."

"But you guys fuckin' kill people! I don't wanna have a rep so early in Konoha! Jashin dammit!"

"Well think of it as some time to give sacrifices to your god." Pein reasoned.

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

He smirked, he knew he had won.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my neck and hissed as I touched it.

"What's wrong?" Father asked.

Suddenly Sasori was behind me and said, "Hidan, did you feel a pain in your neck just now?"

I nodded.

"C'mon!"

"Hai! Well, I gotta go." I said standing up.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To the park with my brothers!" Was my reply. With that I left with Sasori.

* * *

Sasori's P.O.V.

As we arrived at the park, I some kid trying to kiss Seori!

"_SON OF A BITCH!!_" I screamed in my head.

I left the group and walked over to the kid.

As soon as I was over there, I ripped the kid away from her and punched him square in the face 5 times, then I threw him into someone from his gang.

"Heh, I guess killing two birds with one stone, wasn't so hard."  
I turn to Seori. "You Ok?"

"Hai, thanks demo (but)…I could've handled it! I had it under control!" She snapped at me.

I was surprised for an instant, but I replaced it with a smirk, "Oh yes, you totally had it under control."

"I did to!" She fumed.

"Yeah, riiiiight." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Hidan's P.O.V.

I watched as Sasu-GAY stands up and grabs the girl by the throat.

"You little bitch!" Sasuke said and felt me tap him on the shoulder.

When he turned around I grabbed _**his**_ throat.

"Put…the kid…down." I growl out slowly.

He releases her and she runs over to Moiyu only to be picked up.

"Good." I say, "Now leave us the hell alone, and I won't fuckin' kill you." I finish throwing him into his group of retarded and pervy friends.

Sundenly Koiyru stands in front of me. "That was SO cool!" She squeals. "Demo…why did you save me anyway? You don't even know me."

"Anything for a beautiful girl." I say. I knew I was just being nice.

And besides, I already had my sights set on Seemtori, the assistant for my cooking teacher.

I smirk as Koiyru blushes at my compliment.

"Koiyru-chan! C'mon, we're going home!" Her sister calls.

"Well, sayonara!" She says and turns around. She took two steps and tripped.

"Eh, heh, heh, I-I meant to do that!" She tries to cover it up.

I laugh, "Bye-bye Koiyru-chan." I wave.

* * *

Iame's P.O.V.

I listen to my little sister babble on and on about Hidan.

As we arrived at the house, she finished with, "And he's my new boyfriend!"

"Excuse me? Boyfriend? Koiyru-chan, he's like what? 18? And you're 6. It'd just never work out." I try to reason.

"So what? He told me I was beautiful! So that means I'm his girlfriend!" She stormed off to her room and I headed to my room too.

I had work tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Whoo! It's finished! Chapter 3 of awesomeness! :D


	4. Chapter 4

All previous typing of chapters was performed by Moiyu! Thank her because I'm typing this right now! Thank me yay! Onto Iame-chan's story! Chapter 4!!

* * *

Work used to be my only escape, until Sasu-GAY started coming in.

I'm the only one who serves him, because the last waitress couldn't handle it.

Oh, and, did I mention our uniforms are pretty damn revealing?

Well, they are.

Ok so this is how it went down…

Deidara came in first, which I was pretty happy about…demo (if you don't remember, it means but), 4 seconds after he left, Sasu-GAY came in and took the same booth by the window.

Yeah, and I really freakin' hate that booth too. It's kinda closed off from everything else.

You know, other people can't see you.

Well, only Seori can see me because she works at the cash register.

Anyway, I was currently trying NOT to punch the kid in the face because he said, "I would like my usual."  
But that's not why I wanted to punch him.

This is why I wanted to.

I came back, with his order and kind of out of habit from working here, I asked, "Can I interest you in something else?"

He smirked and replied, "Why yes. I was wondering if I could have some of this…" I suddenly felt his fingers run up my thigh and (note, I'm still holding his tray of food) slammed his tray right in his face. "You mother-fucking, HENTAI (pervert)!" I shout at him.

Seori looks up from ringing up someone's food price frowning. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."  
She nods at the person and makes her way over to us.

Glaring at him, she growls out, "You either find somewhere else to eat, and if you don't, limit yourself to what's on the _**MENU**_."

After work I had a little run in with a sick kid who coughed in my face when I tried to go around him.

And what do you know, I'm sick the next day. I asked if Seori would cover for me.

* * *

Hidan's P.O.V.

"I saw your little antics yesterday. You know, at the park?" Pein tells me as I walked into the living room this morning.

"Oh…that…"I say sitting on the couch.

"That little stunt is actually how you got suspended."

"Yeah…so? That little shit deserved it! Fuckin' ass trying to kill a little kid." I grumble.

"Who tried to kill what now?" Konan asked from the doorway.

"A kid from my school almost killed a six-year-old. But I stopped him, don't worry."

"Don't you tell me not to worry! I'll worry if I want to! Is the kid all right? Is it ok? Is-?"

I cut her off, "It's a girl, mom, and she's at home because nothing serious happened, because I stopped the bastard from doing anything more."

"Well then, I want you to go check on her and make SURE she's ok."

"But I don't know where the hell she lives! She didn't tell me!" I shouted.

A second later, I had an idea!

I started up the steps and pounded on everyone's door. When they were all in the hall, I announced, "C'mon guys! We're going out to eat!"

* * *

Seori's P.O.V.

My day had almost gone by smoothly until the Akatsuki Brothers decided to show up and eat here.

HERE of all places!

I really didn't want to go over there because of our damned uniform, but noooooo, I had to because I was helping Iame out while she was sick.

I walked over to their table grudgingly and through clenched teeth, I managed to somehow get out,

"Welcome. I suppose you all want a menu to look at?"

"What's it gonna cost to look at it?" Kakazu asked.

"To look at one? Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, good!"

"Whatever." I said and walked away.

After I had given them the menus I, of course, had to ask them what they wanted to drink.

Well, they all wanted the same thing. Dr. Pepper.

After they got their drinks they were ready to order.

Well telling you what they all wanted would be exhausting, so just think of what they might be eating.

I noticed, the whole time, Sasori was watching me. After a while it got annoying, so I marched up to him and asked, "What the hell do you want?" Through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Oh, I don't need anything." He said looking up at me from his position on the chair.

"Then stop staring at me! It's getting really annoying!" I started to turn and walk away just as someone's hand grabbed my wrist and yanked my back, turning me around in the process.

That's when it happened.

In the middle of the restaurant, I was standing there, kissing Sasori.

"Dammit Sasori! We came here to ask her a question, not so you could make out with her!" Hidan said and we immediately pulled apart.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked still looking at Sasori, but my question pointed at Hidan.

"We wanted to know where Iame lived. I'm supposed to check and see if her little sister is still ok, my mom insisted." He exclaimed.

"Ok, sure. You can come with me after work ok?"

And after I finished work, that's exactly where we headed.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 4! Finished already! (FYI people reading this, I started typing this for Iame at like 2 AM, it's 4:50 AM now, and I'm still typing and she's playing a game (an awesome game by the way!) Not saying she's lazy! I love typing anyway! :D READ HER OTHER FANFICTION IF YOU GET THE CHANCE!! I COMMAND YOU!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Typing done by Moiyu!!!

* * *

Seori's P.O.V.

The walk back to my house was silent. Even Hidan didn't bitch about how cold it had gotten.

The brothers, being at stupid as they were, weren't wearing anything to keep them warm.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt and black jeans. "Ihous." I mutter.

Finally the silence was broken with an "are we there yet?"

"No Hidan. We're not there yet." I said.

"But…that wasn't me." He said.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"But it wasn't, dammit!"

At this point I turned around fully to look at him, only to see him looking at someone else.

Hidan was pretty tall so looking over him wasn't going to be an option.

I walked up beside Sasori and found myself staring at a boy.

He was about the same size as Moiyu. He had black hair and probably still thought it was trick-or-treating because he wore an orange swirly mask.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked rudely.

"Tobi's name is Tobi." So he talked in third person?

"Well Toby, why were you following us yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you were all in a group, so Tobi was curious as to what you were doing, so Tobi followed you." He explained.

"We don't even know you." Sasori stated.

My breath hitched when Sasori put his arm across my shoulders.

"Would you like to know Tobi?

I ducked under Sasori's arm.

"No." Said Kakazu, getting annoyed with the kid already.

"Wwhyyyy?" He whined.

Everyone slowly started to back away.

"Because, we hafta go and…RUN!" Kisame yelled and we turned around and ran the rest of the way.

* * *

Moiyu's P.O.V.

I sighed. Iame was asleep and I was bored.

I had to stay here in case she woke up so I could give her, her medicine.

I heard Kyomi walk downstairs into the living room and turned on the TV.

I sighed again and went off to find Gir.

Gir and Zim live with us because our mansion was big enough for 50 people to live in it. I'm not going to name them all.

I knocked on Gir's door.

"Helloo?" Came his voice.

"Hey Gir, it's me, Moiyu! Can I come in?"

"Hold on." His reply was followed by the slamming of a microwave door. He opened the door and I could see he was in his dog costume.

"I made tacos." He said holding up the plate. "Want one?" He asked as I sat down in one of the green bean bags.

Ok, I have to say that Gir's room was pretty weird.

His room was painted green and on one wall there was a giant portrait of a taco and on the wall behind his bed was a portrait of himself in his costume. There were three green bean bags, a microwave, and a bathroom.

I take a taco and finish it before he does. We always see who can get done first. I've won 251 times. Now 252.

"Hey Gir? Do you want to watch me train with my katana?" I asked.

He nods. "We should take the secret passage. It's faster that way." He points over to the taco painting and moves it over revealing a small door.

We go in and start the route to the dojo.

* * *

Iame's P.O.V.

Being sick sucked. I couldn't do anything at all inside this big mansion besides eat and go to the bathroom.

I know T.M.I. but hey, at least you don't have to make up work.

Anyway, I heard the door open downstairs and heard Seori talking.

She was either talking to someone or herself.

I wouldn't know, being sick makes me hallucinate and hear things.

I got out of bed and went downstairs and asked Seori, "do you know where Moiyu is? I wanted to play a board game…with…her."

I must've been dreaming because the Akatsuki Brothers were here. I stared at them

I rubbed my eyes. Still there.

I blinked twice.

Well then…I guess I'm not hallucinating.

"No Iame. I haven't seen her. And besides, you're supposed to be in bed."

"Well that's boring."

"Iame, is your sister, Koiyru-chan here?" Hidan asked.

"Probably in the liv- why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I told my mom what happened at the park and she wanted me to see if she was ok."

"Well then, she's probably in the living room." I waved a hand towards the designated room.

"Uh, ok? Thanks?"

"Don't question it just go damn- *cough, cough, cough*- it!" I coughed again.

"Iame, are you ok?" Seori asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"If you say so."  
I looked over at Deidara to see him looking at me with concern.

I gave him a thumbs up. Looking behind him I frowned.

"What's wrong Iame-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Who's that?" I pointed.

They turned around and Hidan picked up the boy with the mask by the collar of his shirt. "Dammit! Why'd you follow us?!" He shook the boy.

"Tobi just wanted to know what you were doing." His voice sounded weird due to Hidan shaking him.

"Please put Tobi down!" He squealed out still sounding weird.

"Iame-neechan! Iame-neechan! I heard Hidan-kun's voice! He's here isn-." She was cut off by a crash and the following, "Koiyru are you ok?" "Yeah."  
A moment later she skidded to a halt in front of me.

* * *

Hidan's P.O.V.

I watched Koiyru skid in front of Iame. "Koiyru-chan." I said, waving at her as she looked at me.

She blushed and looked away.

I smirked. "So Koiyru-chan, want to show me around?"

She nodded and asked Iame if it was ok.

"Sure, as long as you don't do anything." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I'll go with him." Kakazu offered.

"Guys! Take off your shoes! I just cleaned this carpet!" A girl with brown hair rushed in with a broom and dust-pan.

"Seemtori-sensei?" I said looking at her.

Her head shot up and she stared at me.

You see, she's a really, really hot teacher's assistant. She helps with cooking because our teacher sucks ass.

Anyway on the tour for the house, I figured out it was big.

Seemtori run off somewhere and I had no clue where she went. I didn't want to find out where she was.

And there were a lot of rooms in that damn place! I'm not even going to name them all!

Finally we made it back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?" A girl with green hair asked.

"No Kyomi. I don't want anything." Koiyru said.

"Kyomi?" Now that name rung a bell. "Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

* * *

Gasp! What shall happen next?!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! Apparently, I am wonderful for typing this for Iame-chan! You should thank me! Enjoy!!

* * *

Hidan P.O.V.

"Huh? Oh, you need something?" She asked.

I blinked for a while.

"Hidan, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright." I shook my head.

"Ok. Well, if you need anything just holler." Kyomi smiled.

"Hidan-kun, do you wanna get something to eat?" Koiyru asked.

"Sure, why not?" I followed her into the kitchen and coughed on dough dust.

"Hey Koiyru-san, can you get some eggs for me?" Seemtori asked.

Heh, heh, Seemtori was here.

"Hidan come here. You're going to help me bake this cake." She told me.

"But, but, I can't cook worth shit!" I complained.

"Watch your mouth! You know there's a child in here!"

"Fine, fine. I'll help, God." I sighed walking over to her.

* * *

Sasori's P.O.V.

I just stood there in the door way while everyone went off with someone to take a tour of the house, er, mansion.

I sighed. I had this strange feeling that if I walked a step, I would get lost.

"Well that's great! I'm lost!" I shouted.

I walked on some more and found a purple door with a black "S" on it. "Hmm." I looked around and knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Hang on!" Was shouted through the door.

A series of "oops." "ow." "Fuck." "ow!" Was followed. The door opened just a bit to show Seori's face. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm lost." I said.

"Oh." She closed the door.

* * *

Seori's P.O.V.

After closing my door, I ran across my room to another door and knocked on it.

"Zim! Zim, get your ass over here!" I whispered harshly.

"I'm coming, God!" Zim flung open the door just as Sasori opened mine.

"Let me in!" I shoved passed him.

"Hurry, shut the door!" Zim closed the door and walked over to me. "What was that?" He asked.

"Just some dumb boy following me."

"Whatever." He walked over to his computer and started typing.

"Working on world domination plans?" I asked interestedly.

"Yeah. This should be my best plan yet." He assured.

"Ok, so what is it this time?"

"Ok. Well you know how my last plan was to build and giant robot and crush some important things in the world?"

"Yeah."  
"Well Gir pressed the self destruct system and blew it up." He rolled his eyes.

"So what's this plan called?" I laughed a little.

"It's called Teddy Bears "R" Us."

"Um, ok?"

"That's not the real name, but I just can't tell you the ream name."

"Ok, so how does it work?"

"Well first off-." Just then the door flew open and Sasori walked in so I got up and ran.

"Run to the dojo!" Zim called after me.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 6! I am still wonderful for typing.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has only one person's P.O.V.

* * *

Moiyu's P.O.V.

"Sensei, do you think you're forgetting something?" I asked. I was still in the dojo training with my katana.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Oh. No reason…" I can't believe he forgot! Boys can be so dense.

"Ok, we're done training for today." Dense Sensei told me.

"Thanks." I said, turning back around and walking to Gir's room. "Hey Gir, I have a question to ask you."

"Okay!"

"Did you remember that it's my _**BIRTHDAY**_ tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'd never forget that!" He gasped. "Oh, and Iame wanted to see you." He said.

"Thanks Gir, you're the best!"

"You're welcome!"

I skipped off happily. At least someone remembered my birthday.

"Iame, I heard you wanted to see me." I knocked on her door.

"Yeah, I got something for you."

I walked in to see her sitting on the ground.

I sat in front of her and smiled.

"Ok. So I know it's your birthday tomorrow so-."

"Wait. You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course! So anyway, I decided to give you a present earlier." She said giving me a box.

"It's…a box?" I asked confused.

"No! It's what's inside that counts!"

"Ooh!" I opened the box and pulled out a yellow teddy bear. It had on a little yellow bow-tie.

"It sure did take me a long time to find something as nice as you." Iame pointed at me.

"Thanks Iame-chan!" I said hugging her.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! Moiyu did the typing! Hope it reminded some of you of something *cough*Seori*cough*. By the way, the birthday, yeah, it was in _**September**_…


	8. Chapter 8

Blah, blah, blah, Moiyu wrote this, yada, yada, yada…Onward to the chapter!

* * *

Kakazu's P.O.V.

I was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. I had already finished my tour with Kikia and was exhausted.

"Here's a drink for you Kakazu-san." She said holding out a glass for me.

"But, I didn't ask for one." I told her.

"Yeah, but you looked like you wanted one." She said.

"Okay?"

She turned on the T.V. And flipped through channels. "Oh, I love this movie!" Kikia squealed stopping on a channel.

"What kind of movie is it?" I asked.

"Romance."

"O-okay. What's it called?" Yet another stupid question.

"Sex in the City."

"That's a movie?"

"Yeah. This is the second time I've watched it. It's pretty good."

The title was a bit strange but I decided to roll with it anyway.

"Oh! This is the part when some of the girls go to a night club!"

"Are you trying to ruin the movie for me?"

"NO! I'm just telling you where we're at!"

"Ok then!" The plot was slightly strange really. These girls were really weird. Well…I guess that's what you expect from a bunch of girls.

Chick flicks.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

"Well, this is boring." I said.

"Fine. We can go and listen to my music." Moi said

Moi walked off and I trailed along behind her.

"Here we are." She pushed open her door and walked in.

I sat down on her bed while she put a CD in her stereo.

"So what-"

She cut me off. "We're listening to Linkin Park."

"Okay…?"

We listened for a little while to "What I've Done" and "Crawling".

"This is a nice band." I said.

"Nice? Nice?! Just NICE?!" I moved away from her a bit. "This is my favorite band and all you can say is that it's NICE?!"

"Okay, okay! It's uh…um, a great band. In fact, my favorite song is "Faint"." I said quickly.

"Really? That's mine too!"

I sighed.

She was back to shouting at me. "Lets go watch T.V!" She said standing.

"Okay." I replied following.

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V.

I was currently locked in a closet because Iame shoved me in it. It happened right after Moiyu knocked on the door.

"Iame, can I come out now, yeah?" I asked.

"Oops! Almost forgot!" She laughed and then coughed. When she opened the door - note that I was leaning on it – I fell onto the floor.

Thankfully, she was out of the way.

She smiled down on me and asked, "trying to fall on me?"

I got up on my knees. "No. Why would I do that?"

"I've seen the romance movies and in almost every one of them, a guy's in a closet until the girl opens and "accidentally" falls on her and kisses her."

"Oh, well I usually don't watch movies like that." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"C'mon slow-poke! We haven't got all day!" Iame called from the hallway.

"Man she's fast, yeah." I mumbled following her.

* * *

Well, at least it was a little bit longer right! Aww, I'm Iame-chan's bff! I'm so wonderful! NO COMPLAINTS!!! -_-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deidara's P.O.V.

When we got down stairs I saw that everyone had already gathered around the T.V. They were

watching some chick flick. Iame squealed when she saw what movie was playing. She ran over

and sat on the floor right in front of everyone. All of the girls groaned and Iame shushed

them. "Iame-Chan, yeah. What movie is it?" I asked as I walked over and stood behinde the

couch. "Sex and the City." She replied in a hypnotized tone. I looked at Kakuzu and he

just shrugged. "Girls are obsessed with this kind of movie." Itachi explained. "Oooh." I

nodded and sat next to Kakuzu. I listened as Iame quoted every single word. Well, then

again, most of the girls were quoting it. "Have you all seen this movie before, yeah?"

"Yep." They anwsered in unision. Well that was wierd. They reminded me of brainwashed

people staring absently at the master until he gives a command or something like that.

**XXXXXXXONE HOUR LATERXXXXXXX**

After the movie Iame stood up and looked around at all of us. Then she turned off the

T.V. Finally she turned and spoke to us. "As most of the _girls_ should know, Moiyu's

birthday is coming up and I think that we should plan a surprise party for her." Iame

seemed really excited about the idea. So did the rest of the girls. By the looks of it

it seemed that they liked to plan parties. "And you boys," She pointed to us. "Are going

to help with this little arrangement." We groaned. "Quit your whining! It's not going to

be that hard! Kami-Sama, what is it with men and doing things?" Iame shook her head

disapprovingly. "Ok, I need someone to find Seori so that they can tell her what we're

doing. Um...how about...you!" Iame pointed to Kikia. "So Kikia, do you think that you

might know where she is?" "I have an idea on where she's at." Kikia replied. "Ok, good.

so now everyone, go off and get supplies and other things while I help Kikia find Seori!" Iame commanded.

"Hai!" We agreed and jumped up to go do whatever we had to do.

Seori's P.O.V.

I was now running through the dojo when the Sensei stopped me. "Hey Seori, did you come to train?" He asked. "No, I'm kinda in the middle of something." I said trying to regain by breath.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to be running from someone would you?" He asked curiously. "Uh, yeah how did you know?" I asked back confused.

He pointed behinde me and I turned around to see Sasori coming through the door. "Oh, shit." I groaned and started running again.

"Oh, I hate running!" Sasori complained. "Well, then that sucks to be you!" I called over my shoulder. Sasori cursed and followed

after me.

The next thing I knew I was running into a door. I fell backwards and landed on my back. "Hey, Gir! Open you damn door!" I shouted.

"Just a second!" Gir called back. Then his door opened and I being pulled inside by my feet. "Y'know, you would've just helped me up first right?" I told him.

"Yup, but this way was much more fun!" I rolled my eyes as he walked away towards his couch. I followed only to find out that

he was playing a game on the XBox360. "So, Gri? What are you playing?" "Left 4 Dead." He replied. "Cool, what do you have to

do?"

"Kill zombies while escaping the city." "Wich person are you?" "Francis." "Awesome! Can I play?" I vaulted over the couch and landed next to him.

"Sure! You can be Zoey. She is the only girl." He handed me a controller. "Thanks." I said. He just nodded, already in the game.

**XXXXXONE HOUR LATERXXXXX**

"Alright! Headshot!" I cheered as I shot the smoker in the head. "Boomer at twelve o'clock." Reported Gir. "Eww, gross! He threw up on me!"

At that exact moment someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Wait your turn!" I barked. I was getting really good at this game.

The person cleared thier throat. "Look I told you to-" I stopped short once I saw who it was. "Oh, hi Kikia. Did you need something?"

"Iame needs to talk to you." She said. "Ok, bye Gir. Play you tomorrow?" I asked getting up. "Yeah!" He was already excited.

"Ok, let's get this over with." I sighed and headed for the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pein's P.O.V.

"Where the hell are those boys? They should've been here two hours ago!" I shouted. "Maybe they just got held up or something?" Konan suggested.

I scoffed. "Yeah right." "Well you never know dear, they could've gotten in trouble for something. You know Hidan. Always getting into some sort of trouble." She sighed.

"You're right. Maybe I'm growing to become paranoid with them gone so long." I sighed. "You can go check on them if you want to. I don't mind at all." Konan smiled.

I nodded and stood up. "I won't be long." I told her grabbing my coat out of the closet. I stepped outside and put it on looking at the sky.

It was gray and the clouds looked heavy with rain. _'Better hurry.' _I thought to myself. I set off in the direction of the resteraunt that they said they would be eating at.

The little bell on the door chimed as I walked in. "Excuse me miss?" I pardoned as I walked up to the register. "Did you happen to see about seven boys come in here?"

The blond looked at me confused. "Oh!" She exclaimed realizing something. "Yes! They left here about an hour ago." "Where were they headed?" I asked.

"To Seori's house I think." She pondered for a moment while I stared. "As a matter of fact, they did go to her house. Something about seeing if Iame's sister was ok."

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. Leaving the store I realized something. Kyomi had adopted all of these girls to live in her house so she wasn't lonely. Some of them were named Iame, Seori and Moiyu.

"These must be the people that girl was talking about," I muttered, walking off in the direction of Kyomi's house knowing full well that the boys would be there.

Iame's P.O.V.

"Iame, I heard you wanted to see me?" Seori asked when she walked into the living room. "Yeah," I said. "I have a task for you." "And that task would be?"

"Everyone wrote down on this list what they wanted to get Moiyu-Chan for her birthday. I need you to go to the store and get them."

"But I don't have enough money for them!" She complained as I gave her the list. "Don't worry. Kyomi gladly gave us the money for them so there's no need to complain." I waved my hand.

"Oh and you and Sasori are going to get them together." I say. "What?! Why?!" Seori shrieks. "Because I have to stay here and supervise, and you needed someone to help you carry all of the presents."

"But why Sasori? Can't it be like Zetsu or that weird Tobi kid?" "No." "Fine. But don't blame me when that kid comes back all bloody." She grumbled as she shoved past Sasori leaving out the door.

Sasori's P.O.V.

"So Seori..." I start, hoping to make conversation. "What?" She snappes at me. "Uh...never mind." I say looking at my feet. "Look, you like me and I don't like you. We need to figure something out to at least semi-get along."

"Well, we could go out somewhere." I suggest. "Are you asking me out?" She asks. "Well...I was kinda hoping..." I trail off suggestively.

"Well...I guess...NOT! You think that just because we're alone means you can put the moves on me?" "Well, yeah." I only had enough time to register he hand coming at my face before she slapped me.

"..." I didn't say anything, just put my hand on my cheek. "Listen here. You're a real jackass you know that? Automatically asuming you can do and say these things to a girl like me." She retorted to my silence.

It started raining after that. Thankfully I brought a coat just in case. I looked as Seori as I put it on. She looked cold, arms wrapped around her torso. She was drenched that much was sure.

I sigh and take off the jacket and put it on her. "Here. You need it more than me." I tell her. She smiles at me but then remembers she's mad at me and frowns.

"Thanks." She says bitterly. "Shit." I breath. "What is it?" She asks looking up. I was staring at the person coming towards us. It was my father of course. I quickly pull Seori into the nearest store.

"What the hell was that for?" Seori demands. "Didn't you see that person?" I ask. "Yeah, so? What about him?" "That is my father. I couldn't let him see me. I would've been soooo dead if I was seen with a girl." I explain.

"Why? It's not like you were doing anything bad." She says. "Well, as he has seen, I have this tendency to be slightly mean to girls." "What do you mean? All you've been is...nice...to...me..." She trails off.

"Well, that's because I feel like I have to be different around you. I _want _you to _like me for who I am." _I point to myself as she stares. "Oh..." Was her or so intelligent answer.

"What kind of store are we in anyway?" She asks looking around. "Oh, we're in a StarBucks." I say. "Let's wait for the rain to die down here for awhile." I pull her over to a table.

I pull out the chair for her and then sit across from her. The waiter comes over to ask what we want. I tell them that we just want a regulat coffee.

I hear the door open and hold my breath. Seori looks over my shoulder as I lay my head down on the table. "It's your father." She whispers to me. "Damn." I curse under my breath.

Now all I want to do is turn invisible. What the hell was he doing outside of the house anyway? What business did he have? I look up at the clock to find out it's Seven. We were supposed to be home at five thirty. Shit.

"He's taken a seat two table from behind you. He's looking out the window." Seori informs me. I lean closer to her and look over my shoulder to see that she's right. Except he isn't looking out the window any more. He's watching the waiter come to our table with the drinks.

"Here's your coffee." He says. "Thanks." I say. Seori goes for her wallet but I take mine out first. "Here." I hand him the right amount of money. She looks at me bewildered. "I can't let you pay for this after you were forced to go to the store with me." I analyze.

"That's very kind of you Sasori." The song I'm With You comes on over the speakers. I smile. How ironic. "I like this song." I say. "Me to." Seori smiles at me. "What's this?" I fake surprise. "What?" She gives me a look. "Do we have something in common or am I dreaming?"

She reaches across the table and shoves my shoulder playfully. "Sasori." She laughs. "Hmm? Yes?" "You're father is giving me this, 'are you insane?' look." I look back over at him. He really was giving her that look. I turn around in my chair and flip him off. He glares at me.

Seori laughs harder. "I'm going to get in trouble for that later. And this too." He was giving her that look again. I stood up and stalked over to him. "Would you stop staring at her like that you jackass?" I demand and then go sit back down.

Seori's crying now from laughing so hard. "Well, I feel better." I say. "Why?" She asks whiping a tear away. "Well for one, I got you to laugh that beautiful laugh of yours. Second, got to piss Pein off so much that I'm grounded for a couple of months now." I answer.

"'Well, I'll come to you defense." She sips some of the coffee. "Mmm! This is good! I'm coming back here to have my coffee every day from now on." She declares. "Well then I guess I'll just have to come with you." I declare. "What for?" "I would go any where to hang out with you Seori-Chan."

"Is this a compliment?" She asks suspiciously. "Well, those are the only things I can give a wonderful person like you." She blushes. "That's adorable." I say. "What? What is?" "Your blush. I think it's absolutely adorable on that face of yours."

I drink some of my coffee as she tries to force her blush to go away. That was when someone shouted out "Booner!" and I spit out my drink laughing. Well, I spit it all over Seori. But she wasn't mad like I thought she would be. She was laughing.

"Fine. I get to spit on you too!" She spits her coffee all over me. We laugh together for a good five minutes. "Hey," She says suddenly. "The rain's stopped a little." She points out the window.

"Hey, yeah it is!" I exclaim. "C'mon!" I stand up and walk around the table to her. "Ma'dam." I say, holding my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up. "Thank-you sir." She replies. We link arms as we pass chichue's(father)table. "Later." I say.

He glowers at me, and I laugh. What an adventure this was turning out to be.

Kyomi's P.O.V.

"Kyomi-Chan! Why can't I go in the living room?" Moiyu asked me for the tenth time that hour. "Because it's a surprise. But don't worry, you'll see it soon enough." I reassure.

My job was to make sure Moiyu didn't see the living room before it was done. Gir was helping me too because I asked him to keep her occupied with her favorite things. It didn't work as long as we thought.

"Moiyu!~" I sing-song. I had the perfect idea. "Hmm?" She tilts her head. "Let's go to the park and play!" "Yeah! Do you want to come to, Gir?" "Nooo. Gir needs to get something first!" "Like what?" I ask. "My disguise!" He tells us running away down the hall.

"While we wait for him we should have some juice." I walk over to the fridge and open it up. Looking for some juice isn't very hard because we have a lot of it to begin with.

"Here you go." I pour one glass for her and one for myself. Moiyu drinks hers' in a few seconds. She loves juice. I sip at mine thinking about what in the hell would we do at the park.

"Ok, I'm baaaaack! We can go now!" Gir says running into Moiyu's arms. They always do that. Everytime they go outside together Gir alwasy has to be carried my Moiyu.

As we were heading toward the park, I began thinking about the father of the Akatsuki Brothers. Akatsuki rung a bell and all I could think of was Pein. Maybe he adopted them or something. That was a question to ask them later for now.

"Here Moiyu. Umbrella." I hand her mine because I have my hood up and she loves umbrellas. "Thanks!" She takes it greatfully and holds it over Gir and herself.

"Ok Moiyu, what do you want to do first?" I ask her. While we were out I might as well have her drag me around town after the park, right? That would give them enough time. When they were done Iame would text me.

"Hmm...what to do?" She put a finger on her lips, thinking. "Oh I know! We can swing!" She puts Gir down only to grab his hand and race over to the swings.

She puts Gir in the baby-swing and starts to push him. I sit down on the dry part of the bench and notice someone else come and sit beside me.

"It's been awhile." Says the male voice. I recognize it as Iame's dad. He had been trying to get Iame _and _Moiyu to come back with him. Why Moiyu? Because she was Iames' friend and if Moiyu was taken Iame would go after her, no matter what.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl. "Same old same old, I presume?" "Naturally." He says simply. "Well, go away. Those kids are mine now and, they're happier than when they were with you." "Huh, yeah right." "You wanna bet?" I threaten. And what a hollow threat that was.

I wouldn't ever be able to take this person down. Ever in my life. "Hey!" A distant voice calls. "Is that guy bothern' you?" It asks. "Go away!" Iame's dad barks. But the person does infact not go away, they come right up to him and the person glares.

"Fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see she hates when you're always coming around bothering her? You know if I wasn't off the job right now I would've already killed you." I can already tell it's Pein. "What're you? Some sorta cop or somthing?" "No. If I was don't you think I would've arrested you by now?"

"Well, yeah I guess..." "Good. Now move along before I do kill you." That threat wasn't so hollow. "Bring it." Pein grabs him by the collar of his jacket. "Now see here, I want you to leave because I don't want to get in trouble with the law myself, so if you don't I've got plenty of ways to kill you. Some of which I can think of right off the top of my head, right now. Right this instant." He hissed in his face.

The guy nodded his understanding. "Good." Pein dropped him on the ground. "Now leave." He got up and walked away as if nothing ever happened. "Kyomi-Chan!" Moiyu called running over to me. I opened my arms just in time to catch her as she jumped at me.

"Are you ok Kyomi-Chan? I saw what happened. Did this nice guy save you?" She asked looking up at Pein. "Yes Moiyu." I sighed. "This very nice person is the Akatsuki Brothers's father." "Really? Cool! Hey did you know that Deidara-San likes Iame-Chan? And that Sasori likes my friend Seori but she doesn't like him?" Moiyu questioned. "Well, I didn't know about Deidara and I'm pretty sure that Sasori and Seori both like each other now." He laughed.

Just then my coat pocket vibrated. I took out my phone and looked at the text. "Time to go Moiyu." The party was in motion.

**Whoo! Go Chapter Ten! I loved writing this chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Hope this was worth that wait to! Until the next chapter!**

**Ja nee!**


End file.
